In a telecommunications system, signalling equipment and signalling channels are required for the exchange of information between system elements or nodes. In particular, this internode signalling informs the nodes of what is to be performed when a telephone or data call is to be set up or released in so-called “circuit-switched” connections. Signalling is also often used to communicate information on the status of the system and of individual subscribers.
Modern telecommunications systems now largely make use of Common Channel Signalling (CCS) whereby signalling information is transmitted on one or more dedicated signalling channels, distinct from the channels used to carry actual user information (e.g. voice or data). An important feature of CCS is that the same signalling system may support services in a variety of existing telecommunications networks, e.g. Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN), and Public Land Mobile Networks (PLMN), as well as proposed future protocols such as B-ISDN, enhancing greatly the interoperability of networks supporting different protocols.
Currently, the predominant CCS is known as Signalling System Number 7 (SS7), defined in the ITU-T (International Telecommunications Union—Technical) recommendations starting with Q.700. SS7 is a packet switched system occupying one time slot per frame of the Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) E.1 or T.1 transmission formats (the other time slots being available for user voice or data information).
Individual signalling message packets (referred to as Message Signalling Units or MSUs) are associated with respective individual telephone calls. As only a relatively small amount of signalling information is associated with a single telephone call, a single SS7 channel is able to handle all signalling between two network nodes (termed “signalling points”) for several thousands of calls. It is noted that the route taken by an MSU in the SS7 network may be the same as that over which the associated telephone call is established, or it may be different.
As already noted, SS7 (along with other CCS systems) is able to support a number of different telecommunications networks (e.g. PSTN, ISDN, PLMN). In signal processing terms, SS7 comprises a Message Transfer Part (MTP) which deals with the physical transfer of signalling information over the signalling network (MTP layer 1), message formatting, error detection and correction, etc (MTP layer 2), and message routing (MTP layer 3). SS7 also comprises user parts and application parts which allow several “users” (i.e. ISDN User Part, Telephony User Part, Mobile Application Part, etc) to send signals in the same signalling network.
FIG. 1 illustrates a PLMN (GSM) having a Gateway Mobile Switching Centre (GMSC) 1 which provides an interface for the PLMN to “foreign” networks such as ISDNs, PSTNs, and other PLMNs. An exemplary Mobile Station (MS), registered to the PLMN, is indicated by the reference numeral 2. A number of exemplary nodes within the PLMN are also shown including: the GMSC 1; a Mobile Switching Centre (MSC) 3; a Base Station Controller (BSC) 4; a Base Transceiver Station (BTS) 5; an Intelligent Network node (IN) 6; a Visitor Location Register (VLR) 7; a Home Location Register (HLR) 8; an Authentication Centre (AUC) 9; and an Equipment Identity Register (EIR) 10. A more complete description of a PLMN, and other aspects of telecommunication networks, is given in “Understanding Telecommunications”, vols. 1 & 2, Studentlitteratur, Lund, Sweden (ISBN 91-44-00214-9).
FIG. 1 indicates the various signalling interfaces which are used to signal between the network nodes detailed above. These interfaces include: the ISUP/TUP interfaces between the GMSC 1 and the foreign networks; the INAP interface used between the MSC 3 and Intelligent Network (IN) nodes; the MAP interface used between the MSC/GMSC 1,3 and PLMN specific nodes (VLR, HLR, AUC, EIR) 6-10; the BSSMAP used between the MSC 3 and the BSC 4; and the Abis interface between the BSC 4 and the BTS 5. Conventionally, all of these interfaces serve as user parts and application parts of an SS7 network, residing above the MTP layers. The resulting protocol stacks are illustrated in FIG. 2.
In order to provide the INAP and MAP (as well as certain other application parts, e.g. OMAP, which also rely upon connectionless communication over the signalling network) with certain functions and protocols as well as a standard and common interface between the application parts and the network signalling service, a Transaction Capabilities Application Part (TCAP or TC) is interposed between these application parts and the MTP.
Furthermore, a Signalling Connection and Control Part (SCCP) is interposed between the TCAP and the MTP for controlling the signalling connection. The SCCP is also used by certain other application parts (referred to as SCCP users, e.g. BSSMAP) which do not use the services of the TCAP and which rely upon connection-oriented and/or connectionless communication over the signalling network.
SS7 makes use of addresses known as Destination Point Codes (DPCs) to route signalling data through the “visibility area” of a telecommunications network, the visibility area typically being the network itself together with the interfaces between the network and “foreign” networks under the control of other operators. A DPC is placed in the header of an MSU and is examined by a network signalling point (SP) upon receipt of the MSU to determine the next hop for the MSU en route to its destination. So-called Subsystem Numbers (SSNs) are used by SS7 to direct data to specific application parts (see below) and are also included in MSUs.
With reference to FIG. 2, it is noted that routing between various application parts above the SCCP layer is achieved using so-called “global titles”. A global title contains (amongst other things) a number dialled in the PLMN or the number of a roaming mobile station (for the specific example shown in FIG. 1). The SCCP contains all the network and routing information required to analyse a global title and translate it into a DPC and, optionally, a Subsystem Number (SSN) which identify the next or final signalling point in the SS7 network.
In an SS7 network, any change in the DPC allocation within the visibility area requires the operator to update the DPC database (or routing table) which exists in each SP of the network. This however adds significantly to the maintenance overheads of the network. The dedicated nature of SS7 makes it in general expensive to install and maintain (in relation to both hardware and software), a significant barrier especially to prospective new telecom operators. Furthermore, as an SS7 network occupies bandwidth on TDMA frames of the E.1/T.1 transmission protocols (one slot per time frame), the bandwidth available for actual user call data is restricted. Yet another disadvantage of traditional signalling architectures is that the interoperability of SS7 networks is limited due to the dedicated nature of the MTP physical layers.